


Cartas

by LegerB



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, First Love, Fluff, High School, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Waiting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegerB/pseuds/LegerB
Summary: Oculto su rostro avergonzado entre sus brazos, había pasado el día entero pensando una forma de acercarse a Eduardo sin ser rechazado hasta que finalmente dio con una respuesta tan obvia que se sintió tonto por no dar con aquella solución mucho antes.Su cesto de basura se lleno de hojas de papela arrugadas y convertidas en pequeñas pelotas, todas aquellas cartas habían sido descartadas por cualquier motivo, porque algunas eran demasiado personales y revelarían su identidad apenas Eduardo leyera las primeras líneas, porque la letra no había sido lo suficientemente bonita o por algún pequeño error ortográfico, prefería pensar que esos eran los motivos verdaderos por los que desecho aquellas cartas y no porque la mayoría de ellas parecían la declaración de amor de una chica enamorada, él no estaba enamorado en lo absoluto, únicamente intentaba ser agradable con alguien que lo había ayudado cuando nadie más lo hizo.
Relationships: Eduardo/Jon (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cartas

La campana anunciando el final de las clases resonó en la escuela provocando una ola de excitación entre los estudiantes que entre gritos, barullo y suspiros de alivio comenzaron a guardar sus cosas preparándose para la carrera que los llevaría a escapar en tropel de la institución, observo la escena sin prisa o interés por formar parte de ella, al menos para él las clases aún no habían llegado a su fin por lo que no tenía motivos para formar parte de la muchedumbre.

Bajo la mirada observando embobado su libreta llena de garabatos mal trazados que hacían un penoso intento de aparentar ser palabras formando frases inconexas, suspiro derrotado al ver su patético intento por tomar notas en clases y cerro el cuaderno con desgano, ni siquiera recordaba nada de alguna clase en particular de ese día, su mente había estado demasiado perdida como para siquiera poder prestarle la más mínima atención a algo a su alrededor, al menos ser relativamente invisible en clases evito que algún profesor se fijara en él lo suficiente como para tratar de interrogarlo por su distracción o ponerlo de ejemplo para la clase; con calma comenzó a guardar sus útiles en la mochila, con su mezquina suerte seguramente todo lo visto aquel día vendría en los exámenes y ahora que sus calificaciones eran medianamente buenas no podía darse el lujo de perder los apuntes del día si es que quería mantener su promedio.

Parpadeo confundido y miro a su alrededor incrédulo, en lo que para él fue solo un corto momento de reflexión y autocompasión el aula había quedado vacía, no quedaba rastro de que en algún momento el salón hubiera estado repletos de escandalosos alumnos excitados por el fin de las clases, incluso el profesor se había marchado, solo quedaba él, sentado en su pupitre procesado su repentina soledad, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, eso estaba bien, no era que realmente le importara ser olvidado, ese día se sentía un poco huraño por lo que no tenía deseos de dejarse arrastrar por sus compañeros. Abrazo su mochila con recelo hundiendo su rostro en ella mientras sentía como una oleada de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago provocándole unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar, de correr, de hacer cualquier cosa que menguara la sensación que se había apoderado de él desde hacía tiempo.

Trato de darle importancia al asunto, con dificultad se levantó de su asiento percatándose que sus piernas se encontraban temblando y que parecería que en cualquier momento le harían caer, era extraño, aun sentía que podría hacer cualquier cosa, que su cuerpo estaba lleno de una energía de la que nunca antes había sido consciente y sin embargo apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie, debía estar enfermo, no podía haber otra explicación, quería irse a casa y olvidarse de ese día en vez de acudir a la clases de apoyo, nadie se daría cuenta si faltaba o no, muchos lo hacía con más frecuencia que él y esa sería su primera falta después de todo, nada malo pasaría por una única falta. Suprimió aquel deseo de marcharse, necesitaba quedarse, no por aquella clase en la que no aprendía la gran cosa, sino porque necesitaba una razón para quedarse merodeando en la escuela hasta que todos se marcharan y no hubiera testigos de lo que haría cuando eso pasara.

Comenzó a caminar, al principio con cautela, dando cortos e inseguros pasos hasta que su debilidad pareció desaparecer y su cuerpo comenzó a responderle nuevamente con normalidad.

Salió del aula encontrándose con un pasillo relativamente despejado, nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo la forma en que todo aquel edifico de tres plantas y decenas de alumnos era capaz de quedar casi vacío en cuestión de minutos cada vez que las clases llegaban a su fin, le gustaba vagar por los pasillos en momentos como aquellos, había suficientes personas aun para que la escuela se sintiera viva, pero no las suficientes para tener que encontrarse con alguien en lugar al que se dirigiera.

Miro su reloj dándose cuenta que hacía casi veinte minutos que debió haber estado en la biblioteca, por lo que apuro el paso hasta detenerse frente a la gran puerta de madera con el nombre “BIBLIOTECA” plasmado con letras negras sobre una placa dorada, trago saliva y empujo discretamente la puerta, no parecía haber rastro del profesor en turno alrededor por lo que finalmente entro completamente y con cuidado de hacer ruido cerró la puerta tras él.

Había un suave barullo proveniente de las mesas ocupadas por estudiantes sentados con sus respectivos grados, cada grupo estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos por lo que nadie le puso atención al llegar, aliviado busco con la mirada las mesa en donde estaban las personas de su grado, esta vez habían ocupado una de las mesas del fondo, sin embargo de los diez asientos disponible solo dos habían sido ocupados, se acercó con rapidez tomando un puesto junto al chico de rubio de lentes que detuvo su discusión con el pelirrojo a su izquierda le dedico una mirada curiosa.

—¿Y él maestro? —pregunto con nerviosismo buscando con la mirada al profesor.

—Al fin alguien con una maldita neurona.

Clamo el rubio con dramatismo y desesperación, su rostro se hallaba enrojecido y sus gafas torcidas sobre el puente se su nariz, su cabello siempre arreglado estaba revuelto dándole un aspecto desparpajado que le hacía irreconocible y chocaba con la prístina imagen que tenía antes de que las clases terminaran.

—Lo estoy intentando, pero no tiene sentido.

El pelirrojo a su lado se defendió sacando aún más de quicio al rubio que paso desesperado una de sus manos por su cabello alborotándolo aún más que antes, parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre el otro chico y lo mataría si nadie detenía, no estaba preocupado, conocía lo suficiente a Mark para saber que no se atrevería a ensuciar su imagen con una pelea, incluso si era una lucha que tendría apenas pocos testigos.

—¿Intentando? —se mofo levantando sus anteojos y tallando furiosamente su entrecejo, mientras maldecía por lo bajo repitiendo el nombre de Matt seguido de varias palabras que sabía, ninguno de los dos chicos a su lado entendería, pero definitivamente si su madre estuviera ahí, estaría escandalizada por su lenguaje—. Si pusieras, aunque sea un mínimo de la atención que pones a ese maldito espejo, entenderías el jodido problema, así que guarda esa cosa o voy a reventarla contra la pared y largarme de aquí —dijo entre dientes viendo como rápidamente Matt guardaba el pequeño espejo de mano que sostenía en su pantalón.

Observó la escena sin atreverse a emitir el más mínimo sonido, no entendía a Mark, no tenía el más mínimo grado de paciencia y lo acababa de mostrar ahora mismo, y sin embargo se encontraba ahí, actuando como tutor para chicos como él cuyas calificaciones dejaban mucho que desear. Muchas veces antes se había contenido de preguntarle porque participaba en aquel programa si tanto lo odiaba, pero esa era una pregunta que no se atrevería a hacer, quizás Mark solo lo hacía por las chicas en el grupo, solía ser bastante amable y encantador con ellas, incluso actuaba como una persona completamente distinta a la que era normalmente en clases.

—Mark, ¿puedes prestarme tus apuntes? —pregunto con timidez antes de que el rubio deslizara su libreta por la mesa.

—La quiero de vuelta —dijo antes de girarse y volver a discutir con Matt.

Miro a los asientos vacíos en un intento de sentirse menos incomodo por la pelea a su lado y comenzó a preguntarse porque nadie más había aparecido, empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber hecho lo mismo que los demás, sin embargo tuvo que recordarse que debía estar ahí, que pero tenía dos grandes razones para esta ahí, la primera era porque necesitaba quedarse hasta que la escuela estuviera completamente vacía y la segunda era quizás la razón más tonta e ilógica de todas, tenía la vaga esperanza de encontrarse con alguien que era imposible que estuviera en aquel lugar.

Apoyo su mejilla contra su mano mientras observaba el asiento vacío a su lado provocando que se sintiera cautivado por aquel espacio, hasta hacía unos meses atrás pensaba que tomar aquella clase era realmente inútil, pocas veces alguien le prestaba atención suficiente para ayudarlo a entender todos esos problema numéricos que sin importar cuanto se esforzara le parecían imposibles de resolver, pero entonces algo cambio, otra persona llego para integrarse al grupo, Eduardo.

La primera vez que lo vio sentado en aquella mesa con su teléfono en mano e ignorando a todos a su alrededor se sorprendió, era demasiado obvio para cualquiera que no estaba ahí para ser un tutor o recibir asesoramiento y salvo por Mark nadie parecía querer estar cerca de él, fue el hecho de no tener otra opción que termino tomando el asiento vacío entre él y Mark, aquel se volvió su lugar obligatorio después de eso pues todos evitaban acercarse a aquel puesto y siempre llegaba lo suficientemente tarde como para lograr tomar algún otro lugar.

No podría decir que esos días de completa indiferencia hacia su persona fueran exactamente desagradables, el hispano sencillamente lo ignoraba como al resto y permanecía absorto en su celular o en algún libro al azar hasta que las tutorías terminaban y se marchara junto al rubio, simplemente pareciera natural que el moreno fuera ajeno a su persona, después de todo y a pesar de que estuvieron compartiendo la misma clase desde que podía recordar, no eran más que desconocidos obligados a compartir el mismo espacio, podía contar con sus manos la cantidad de veces que habían hablado desde que iniciaron su vida escolar, así que fue inesperado que un día Eduardo fuera quien decidiera dirigirle la palabra.

Tal vez debió verse realmente patético y desesperado para lograr romper aquella apatía que el moreno mostraba con todos a su alrededor, sin embargo y sin importar cual fuera el motivo, estaba realmente agradecido de que ocurriera, se encontraba cerca del periodo de exámenes y sabía que reprobar nuevamente significaría perder el año, se había esforzado en intentar entender todas aquellas clases llenas de números, formulas y letras de valores desconocidos, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que su esfuerzo era inútil y mientras más se acercaban los exámenes su angustia solo aumentaba.

Aquel día se encontraba en su forzado puesto, frustrado y al borde de las lágrimas sosteniendo un manojo de hojas con ejercicios que era incapaz de resolver por su cuenta y que a nadie le interesaba explicarle cuando Eduardo le arrebato aquellas hojas de sus manos solo para devolvérselas poco después con una sonrisa de superioridad y burla, quizás hubiera salido corriendo para finalmente poder romperse encerrado en algún cubículo de los sanitarios, si las palabras de Eduardo no le hubieran mantenido su sitio incapaz de reaccionar.

<<Lloras demasiado por algo tan fácil>>.

Quiso gritarle, cargar sus frustraciones contra él, porque solucionar todos esos ejercicios para alguien como Eduardo que siempre era felicitado por sus calificaciones debían ser algo tan fácil hacer como respirar mientras que para él resultaban imposibles de resolver, pero no era tonto como para hacer algo tan imprudente sabiendo que hacer eso habría sido un acto suicida, ni siquiera pudo decir una palabra o hacer otra cosa que agachar la mirada y esperar el resto las burlas que nunca llegaron.

Fue extraño, quizás la interacción más extraña de su vida, tanto que cuando finalmente regreso a casa le costó creer que hubiera pasado, pero las evidencias de lo sucedido eran innegables, en su libreta se hallaban la mayoría de aquellos ejercicios resueltos y los restantes ahora se veían lejos de ser los indescifrables enigmas que eran en un principio, tal vez fuera por mero aburrimiento o lastima, pero ese día Eduardo paso la siguiente hora de ese día explicándole cada uno de aquellos problemas, no parecía importarle tener que repetir el mismo ejercicio una y otra vez hasta que finalmente lograra entenderlo y para que pudieran pasar al siguiente, no todo fue amabilidad por supuesto, hubo algunos comentarios mordaces que sin embargo fueron lo suficientemente ligeros para evitar ser hirientes.

No podría decir que ese momento cambio algo entre ellos, al día siguiente todo continuo como siempre, aunque debía admitir que se sintió un poco decepcionado por eso, quizás porque de cierta forma espero un poco más de simpatía cuando llego esa mañana y le saludo con una sonrisa solo para ser correspondido con un seco e indiferente saludo.

Para su sorpresa Eduardo resulto ser un tutor lo suficientemente bueno para un estudiante fracasado como él que pudiera salvar sus calificaciones e incluso obtener algo de reconocimiento de sus profesores y sus padres, quizás no obtuvo las notas más altas, pero fueron suficientemente elevadas para compensar sus fracasos previos.

Encontró algo reconfortante en sus pequeñas interacciones después de clases, quizás porque no se encontraba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de otra persona y la sensación que eso le provocaba era algo suficientemente abrumador y cálido como para volverse adicto y anhelar que esos momentos no terminaran. No todo era felicidad por supuesto, era consciente que aquellas horas solo eran significativas para él y que era tonto encariñarse con alguien que solo lo veía como un mero pasatiempo o un reto personal, pero así era él, alguien a quien le era demasiado fácil sentir afecto y preocuparse por cualquier persona, especialmente si era alguien que le hacía feliz.

Estaba seguro de que no fue el único que noto como algo comenzó a cambiar en con Eduardo luego de los exámenes, al principio no le dio importancia, únicamente comenzó a verse cada día más aletargado, sus ojeras se hicieron cada vez más obvias con el paso de los días y en más de una ocasión lo había atrapado durmiendo en clases, sencillamente cada día parecía lucir más y más roto.

Bajo los hombros sintiéndose derrotado por aquel recuerdo y el hecho de que pronto se cumpliría un mes desde la última vez que Eduardo había estado ahí y era su culpa, no comprendía lo que hizo tan mal para ofenderlo al grado de que comenzó a evitarlo, solo estaba preocupado por él y deseaba saber si podía hacer algo por mínimo que fuera, pero Eduardo sencillamente le ordeno que se callara y no se metiera en sus asuntos.

Lo hizo, intento no volver a molestarlo después de eso, incluso si su indiferencia con él se volvió algo cada día más doloroso, antes al menos podía tener un saludo de reconocimiento o algunas esporádicas palabras amables, pero luego, ni siquiera eso.

Hubo un momento en que creyó que las cosas finalmente comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, Eduardo por supuesto continúo evitándolo, pero al menos parecía mucho más vivo que antes, se equivocó al confiarse de las cosas volvían a estar bien, la relativa calma de esos días fue solo el preludio a la tormenta que se avecinaba.

El día que todo sucedo falto a clases y cuando llego al día siguiente lo sucedió estaba en boca de todos, llenando los pasillos de cuchicheos y rumores de lo sucedido, pero nadie parecía tener una verdad absoluta de los hechos, sin embargo, en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo es que la única razón por la que Eduardo solo había sido suspendido y no expulsado fue porque su padre amenazo al director con iniciar acciones legales contra la escuela.

Se suponía que aquel era el último día de su suspensión de Eduardo y nadie parecía demasiado feliz por eso, aunque él lo estaba, le alegraba la idea de volverlo a ver incluso si el sentimiento no era reciprocó y aquella ley del hielo que había aplicado sobre su persona continuaba; dejo el lapicero en su mano de lado y oculto su rostro entre sus brazos tratando de que nadie viera su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, paso el día anterior pensando alguna forma de acercarse a él sin ser rechazado y finalmente había dado con la respuesta; el cesto de basura en su habitación se llenó de hojas de papel arrugadas descartadas porque cualquier motivo, algunas eran demasiado personales como para relevar su identidad, otras no parecían suficientemente bonitas o había cometido algún pequeño error ortográfico, prefería pensar que esos motivos eran los que le hicieron tirar la mayoría de las cartas y no pensar que la mayoría de ellas parecían la declaración de amor de una chica enamorada, él no estaba enamorado en lo absoluto, únicamente intentaba ser agradable con alguien que lo había ayudado cuando nadie más lo hizo y había sido amable con él.

Un ligero golpe es su costado lo saco de su trance obligándolo a mirar a Mark que lo observaba con un gesto preocupado mientras que Matt le observaba por encima de su hombro.

—La asistencia —dijo Mark con cierto recelo mientras le deslizaba una hoja a través de la mesa—. Solo pon tu nombre para que podamos irnos.

—¿Es la hora?

—¿Te sientes bien, Jin?

—Jon, su nombre es Jon y no es tan difícil de recordar.

Matt se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a la corrección.

—Si, solo… estaba distraído.

—¿Terminaste de pasar los apuntes? —pregunto sin sutileza, esperando no tener que prestar su preciada libreta.

—Si, gracias —dijo cerrando el cuaderno y entregándosela a Mark con una sonrisa que no le devolvió, no logro trascribir todos los apuntes, pero al menos tenia los esenciales.

El rubio fue el primero en guardar sus pocos objetos sobre la mesa y levantarse con prisa, parecía demasiado ansioso por irse y sin embargo se vio detenido antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado de la mesa, meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro sabiendo la escena que se avecinaba y que tantas veces se había repetido antes.

—¿Quieres ir a hacer algo?

—No.

La cortante respuesta dejo frío a Matt que solo miro como Mark comenzaba alejarse en dirección a la salida, observo con algo lastima a pelirrojo que salió tras el otro solo deteniéndose brevemente para darle un pequeño gesto a modo de despedida y al que correspondió asintiendo, antes de imitar al par que se había marchado ya.

En el pasillo el aire se sentía mucho más ligero que en la biblioteca y todo era mucho más silencioso, comenzó a andar escuchando como sus pasos parecían hacer eco al caminar, todo era tan solitario y silencioso que su mente comenzó a divagar, sonrió con nerviosismo y disminuyo la velocidad de su caminata pensando que en cualquier momento algo saltaría frente a él y comenzaría a perseguirlo o que al doblar alguna esquina se encontraría con algo que no se suponía que viera, siempre era lo mismo, su mente solía hacerlo divagar y colocarlo en escenarios tan irreales que a veces resultaban ridículos o sencillamente perturbadores, su exceso de imaginación solía meterlo en problemas, más aun cuando abría la boca para decir alguna tontería en los momentos más inapropiados, tal vez por eso no había podido conservar ninguna amistad con nadie a su alrededor, las personas simplemente se hartaban de sus estupideces, incluso sus padres lo hacían en ocasiones.

A través de una de las ventanas del pasillo observo el patio de la escuela y dejo que su frente reposara sobre el frío cristal, comenzó a cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si Eduardo apreciaría un poco todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en aquel trozo de papel, si al ver la carta solo la tiraría sin siquiera leerla o si se burlaría de ella y luego la mostraría a Mark para que ambos pudieran reírse de eso, dolía imaginar en esa posibilidad, pensó que era ridículo que algo así le hiciera sentir tan terriblemente mal, que incluso si algo así sucedía, nadie sabría que el autor era él, no había firmado aquella hoja, ni siquiera lo había hecho bajo un seudónimo y nadie sabría quien la había dejado, no había posibilidad de que alguien descubriera su identidad.

Cerro los ojos e intento a ignorar como su garganta parecía haberse cerrado, se reprendió a si mismo por estar siendo tan dramático y sentirse tan mal por lo que alguien que solo había sentido lastima por él podía llegar a pensar, odiaba ser pesimista, siempre intentaba sacar lo mejor de cualquier situación, pero a veces resultaba difícil no dejarse llevar por aquel tipo de pensamientos.

Aun decaído comenzó a caminar, la taquilla de Eduardo estaba cerca de la salida así que a nadie le parecería extraño verlo ahí, lo haría rápido, metería la carta por la rejilla del casillero e iría a casa a arrepentirse de eso en la seguridad de su habitación.

Llego mucho más rápido de lo que había imaginado, el tiempo le pareció algo tan irreal en ese momento que sintió vértigo y tuvo que recargarse para evitar caer.

Sus manos estaban heladas y temblaban cuando abrió su mochila y tomo el libro donde había escondido aquella carta que no era más que una simple hoja de papel doblada por la mitad, ni siquiera la había metido en un sobre y solo hasta ese momento estaba siendo consciente de ese detalle que ahora se sentía como un error imperdonable, sin un sobre su hoja de papel solo era una nota garabateada, no una carta como tanto le había llamado.

Mordisqueo su labio inferior y miro a su alrededor como si fuese un pequeño animal asustado y comenzar a caminar torpemente con aquel papel entre sus dedos, no quería pensar en la razón por la cual se encontraba tan nervioso por lo que estaba haciendo y porque se sentía como algo tan significativo. Cuando finalmente se encontró frente al casillero bajo la mirada, de repente aquellas tres simples ranuras de ventilación en el metal se sentían como los ojos vigilantes de una esfinge a punto de lanzar un acertijo, sonrió por lo ilógica que era la comparación, solo estaba parado frente a un cubo de metal que ni siquiera estaba vivo y que ni siquiera podría delatarlo o lanzar un acertijo.

Deslizo la hoja a través de una de las ranuras, sosteniéndola por una esquila y negándose a dejarla caer, lucho contra la idea de arrepentirse, no era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, solo tendría que tirar del papel y sacarlo, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron con pavor cuando algunas risas se hicieron oír por el lugar, le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta que había soltado la carta y que ahora se encontraba dentro del casillero, las voces que se escuchaba cada vez más cercanas le llenaron de pánico, ahora no había forma de que fuera capaz de arrepentirse por lo que hizo.

Comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida y escapo antes de que los dueños de aquellas voces pudieran verlo.

—Lo arruinaste, idiota —murmuro a si mismo cuando finalmente se detuvo.

La respiración le faltaba y su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo de correr hasta que no dio más de sí, acomodo su ropa ahora desparpajada y sudorosa e intento arreglar un poco su apariencia, todos los pensamientos negativos sobre lo que sucedería cuando Eduardo notara aquel papel en su casillero comenzaron a abrumarlo nuevamente, pero se obligó a ser positivo consolándose torpemente con la idea de que nadie sabría que él era el autor de aquella carta.

Mañana sería otro día, quizás nada pasaría y todo aquel asunto sería olvidado por ambos luego de algunos días, solo había escrito una tonta nota que seguramente ni siquiera sería importante para Eduardo, la idea era contradictoriamente deprimente a la vez que tranquilizante, y un mal consuelo al que poder aferrarse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es uno de mis primero fics que a pesar de que me pareció bueno al principio, al volverlo a leer me di cuenta que terriblemente malo por lo que decidí arreglarlo un poco, paso de 700 palabras a casi 4000 en el capítulo uno, espero que aprecien algunos de los cambios en esta historia.


End file.
